Snow Dance
by samuraistar
Summary: Captain Gregg asks Carolyn what she wants for her birthday. Her answer seems random and impossible, but is it really? One-shot.


I hope you've all seen the 90's version of "A Little Princess," starring Liesel Matthews (sp?), because this whole thing is a direct spoof of it—specifically, the scene with Ram Dass, as you'll quickly find out.

I also have a question for anyone who's been here much longer than I have (I've been a member for ten years, but I still don't know this one): What's the site policy on having characters act out their favorite movie scenes? I have this cute idea in my head but I've been reprimanded more than once for breaking rules and I don't want to get kicked off. I've never found anything in the rules about it, but would someone who knows care to share? I'd be so grateful!

Please review and enjoy and thank you for welcoming me into the cottage! (Word of advice for reading this: Look up "Kindle My Heart" from the Little Princess soundtrack by Patrick Doyle and listen to it when you get to the right part. You'll know it ^_^)

* * *

_"With your heart, kindle my heart."_ – Sara Crewe, _A Little Princess_

* * *

**Snow Dance**

Mrs. Muir was working in the garden when Captain Gregg appeared beside her.

"Hello, Captain," she greeted cordially.

"Good morning, Mrs. Muir," he responded, "I came to wish you happy returns on the greatest day in modern history."

"What day is that?" she asked.

"Your birthday, of course," he smiled, "I also came to ask you something very important and please…" He held a hand up. "Before you answer, think carefully."

"All right," she nodded, sat back on her knees and listened as Captain Gregg posed her the age-old question.

"What would you like for your birthday?"

"Oh, Captain…"

"Now wait, madam," he cut her off, "You said you'd think carefully before answering."

"But, Captain," she said, "I really don't need anything."

"I did not ask what you need," he said, "I asked what you wanted. Come now, madam, your birthday only comes once a year. If you don't tell me, I'm sure Martha will."

"All right," she conceded, "I'll tell you since you asked, but I don't think it'll be possible, even for you."

"We'll see about that," he smiled confidently as he knelt beside her, "Name it." He was sure there was nothing in this world he couldn't get for her. Mrs. Muir put her hands on her knees and gazed thoughtfully up at the sky. It was perfect, clear and blue, almost done with the summer weather. The breeze made her short hair tickle her cheeks.

"Snow."

Her answer surprised the captain. "Come again?" he asked. She smiled.

"I only saw snow once when I was a child," she explained, still watching the sky, "I was twelve years old and spending Christmas with my grandparents in Montana. My father didn't like places where it snowed easily, so it was my first snow ever. It was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. The forests and hills were just covered in it. It seemed the whole world was sparkling white and I danced in the snowflakes like a little fairy. I felt like a princess over a kingdom of snow." She sighed happily at the memory. "That was the only snow I've ever had," she finished, "And we're right on the beach, so of course it wouldn't snow here."

"Oh, I don't know," said the captain, "I've been known to tinker with weather now and again. I wouldn't give it up quite yet, Mrs. Muir."

"Why not?" she asked. He put his hand as close to hers as he dared and looked in her eyes.

"Because nothing is impossible where you are concerned," he said quietly and vanished, leaving a small white daisy next to her. Carolyn picked it up and smiled, hoping her dear friend wouldn't do anything _too_ drastic just to give her a happy birthday.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Mrs. Muir was banished from the kitchen by her children so they could help Martha get the party ready. She was wearing a dinner dress that was similar to Liesel's from _The Sound of Music._ It was white with a long skirt, a satin collar and cuffs that went just above the elbows. She decided she'd wear it for her birthday party with her family.

She went into her room and saw a small white square on top of her typewriter. She picked it up and saw it was a handkerchief bordered in icy blue with a snowflake of the same color in the corner. She smiled.

Suddenly the French doors flung themselves open to a swirling torrent of snowflakes! Normally Carolyn would immediately have shut the windows against the cold, but was so beautifully impossible that it entranced her. She could hear music dancing on the wind that blew through her hair and her dress. She looked around and saw that the snowflakes filled the entire room and flitted and flew like a giant snowglobe. Her heart surged with joy and she slowly raised her arms with nostalgic tears in her eyes and slowly started turning around and around, gradually getting faster until she felt like a ballerina with her skirt twirling out like liquid, catching flakes in its current like a fan.

For a moment she was twelve years old again, a princess ruling over her kingdom of sparkling white, a small fairy dancing in a great big beautiful world.

Slowly she came to a stop facing the open doors with her hands still high overhead. Captain Gregg was leaning against one of them with his arms crossed. He was wearing his white blazer and somehow, maybe due to the snow and/or the light, it seemed brighter.

Carolyn smiled fondly and put her arms down, but the flakes continued to fly.

"It's beautiful," she said appreciatively, "How'd you manage it?"

"As I said, madam," he smiled cryptically, "Nothing is impossible where you are concerned."

"Thank you, Captain," she said sincerely, "It's the nicest gift anyone's ever given me."

"My pleasure entirely," he replied, also sincerely. He kissed his fingers to her. "Happy birthday, my dear."

THE END

* * *

**Author's Review:**  
I've given up trying to force the Document Manager to let me underline things. Every time I do it, it removes them. Whatever.

So yeah—this whole thing is a giant tribute to _A Little Princess_ and I thought it was a perfect match for GaMM for some reason.

This is probably going to be it for a while, until and unless I can get my inner muse to help me on the other idea I have in my head. We're still discussing it.

Okay, I'm fairly new to the Phineas and Ferb scene (I might have mentioned that before) and I'm currently reading a kick-awesome fanfic for it. So if y'all don't see me for a while, it's either 'cause I'm reading Phineas and Ferb fan fiction, wrestling with my inner muse, or just busy with life (actually, the third thing will be happening pretty soon). Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I love GaMM!

Oh, and will someone be so kind as to get with me on the movie question I mentioned above? Thanks! Love y'all!


End file.
